Echoes of Pleasure
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The Echoes of the Pleasure and debauchery that the Igawa sisters still feel today, so long after their capture and torture at the hands of Oboro and her lackeys at the Chaos Arena. They escaped...but the pleasure that they felt there still haunts them...and they indulge in it on their terms. Asagi is on the hunt. Asagi, five men. Like, read, enjoy, review!


**Echoes of Pleasure**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Asagi loved Sakura.

She truly, truly did. The elder Igawa sister loved her younger sibling with every fiber of her being. But if there was one thing Asagi loved about Sakura most of all was how...she understood.

Sakura, her darling, beloved little sister...Asagi wished upon her the blessings of a thousand gods. She understood. She accepted...this.

The two Taimanin sisters were put through the wringer of utter debauchery at the Chaos Arena and, even though they escaped, even though together they gutted that skank, Oboro...the echoes...the ripple effect that the events of the Chaos Arena still affected the Igawa sisters to this day.

Their bodies, enhanced, altered as they were...there was only so much the sisters' tongues, fingers...their pussies or even the most expensive, cutting edge tech-made toys could do. Sakura understood and accepted...and Asagi loved her for it, and at the same time, she accepted the fact that her little sister was exactly on the same boat as her.

Asagi knew that, while she was on this...nightly endeavor...so too was Sakura on another part of town.

They understood and accepted the fact that their bodies needed pleasure that only _men_ could provide. Cock, real, flesh-and-blood cock, was what the lesbi-curious Taimanin sisters needed.

Their love remained even stronger than the day they first crossed the threshold into sin, but their bodies? Their magnificent, hot bodies were not exclusive to each other.

And so it was on this night, a night partially lit by the light of the half-moon...that Asagi Igawa was on the hunt. She was on the prowl, playing a proverbial game...and she knew she was winning.

She wasn't hunting demons on this fine, slightly hot summer night. She was hunting for cock. She felt the itch, the mark that the Chaos Arena left upon her...and she kissed Sakura goodbye, wished her luck on her own hunt, and took off into the night.

Asagi's hunt was going perfectly. Every single piece was falling into place. She loved her little sister more, but Asagi loved men. They were so, so, so very easy to lure into her sexual trap.

Take to the dance floor, swap dancing partners as the bass pounded through her body...nuzzle a taller man's neck, then bump another with her hip, "accidentally" brush the fingers of one hand on the growing outline on the pants' crotch of another that grabbed her by the waist during the dance...then retreat to the bar and grab a drink, plop down on a stool with a big man sitting next to it, reach out a hand and search around his back pocket, mimicking like she were fishing for his wallet.

A wink, batting long eye lashes...give a grin and sensually lick off fine white wine from her lips after an "accidental" slip of her hand.

And then, leave the establishment with a calculated, beautifully exaggerated to the hips.

Walk slowly on purpose, saunter and stop near an alley to pretend to fish around for something in her purse...men were _so_ easy. Asagi loved that.

In a flash, she had every male that she had "interacted" with back at the night club now upon her as they grabbed her and pulled her into alley...and if there was one thing that Asagi knew men loved most of all...was a struggle.

Men loved it when a woman fought back but then relented to their lecherous will and Asagi had had plenty of practice…

"W-What are you do-oohh-ing?! G-Get...get off of me...I'll screa-mmmphh...!" Asagi played the part absolutely flawlessly. She wanted so badly to dominate the tongue of the stud that grabbed her by the chin and turned her head to make her face him and planted a rough kiss on her lips. She felt her body getting hot almost immediately...she fought not to open her mouth right away, not to let him slip his tongue past her lips...that would be way too easy.

Hands were everywhere upon her...good thing she was dressed for the part. Asagi knew that men loved a sexy, "loose and easy woman" kind of outfit and she was...particularly fond of this piece.

A dark blue ensemble of a choker on her neck, a dress that was open down the middle almost to her pubic mound that had criss-crossing strings keeping it together and barely managed to reach her thick upper thighs. On her long, powerful legs were silky black stockings that ended on elegant dark-blue high heels and most importantly: no bra (that would just clash with the criss-crossing strings of the dress) and a flimsy dark-blue thong.

A hand grabbed one huge breast and kneaded it through the cloth of the dress, while another man attached his lips to the hardening nipple of the other boob, sucking through the cloth and then, Asagi gasped into her impromptu kiss and let him dominate her tongue when the other stud pinched and squeezed her nipple between his index finger and thumb.

Meanwhile, she had another man nuzzling her long dark-blue mane while he squeezed her hips and then moved his hand to cup and fondle her pussy from below the dress, his fingers fondling her mound like testing fruit for ripeness. Asagi whimpered and her thighs twitched, soon being caressed by another man.

Asagi had five men total...all for her. They were hers tonight...and she would be theirs. But…

"Daaaamn...you're magnificent, babe..."

"You're so fucking hot, miss...let this happen, you'll have an amazing time..."

"You're already soaked, miss!"

"Your tits are incredible too...they're like cow udders...damn!"

"What's your name, miss~?" Praises and flattery combined with their touch only spurred Asagi further.

She panted and cooed out "A-Asagi...my name is...Asagi...and...p-please..." she leaned against the embrace of the man behind her, and she faked her best, cutest, most vulnerable gaze and smile.

"N-Not here..." She pleaded. The five men blushed hotly and then, gave eager nods.

"I, I know a place...yeah, c'mon, Asagi-chan~" One of the studs grinned and took her by the hand and together, with the five studs forming a circle around Asagi to partially shield her from view behind their tall, well-muscular frames (they hit the gym often, Asagi noted), they "escorted" their "hunter" to a more suitable Asagi could think about... _'Jackpot~'_

Luckily, Asagi didn't have to wait for long. A simple multi-story building with gold-brown and black colors. Asagi blushed and hid a grin. The Honey Bee Inn was a lovely place, indeed.

It took no time at all to get a room at this time of the night and Asagi's impromptu entourage could have sworn she walked a step faster than them on their approach to Suite XIII.

Once in there, once the door was locked and the "OCCUPIED" notice was hung on the door knob, it began.

Asagi was first bombarded with kisses. Long, deep, passionate kisses laden with tongue and moans.

Asagi dominated one stud's tongue and then, another stud dueled her tongue into submission. All the while hands caressed her magnificent body, caressed and traced every contour and every curve she had in all the perfect places with their hands and then, lips.

One man kissed her neck, the other her exposed tummy, another kissed her on both inner thighs and another literally kissed her on each ass cheek as he hiked up her dress, all the while she was always busy with lips on her own.

Eventually, the six people in total knew that clothes needed to come off and the men worked together to assist Asagi shed her high heels and skimpy dress and even skimpier, lacy thong...but they all agreed, Asagi included, that the stockings stayed on.

Then, after that, Asagi didn't let a single man touch his own clothes. She removed their clothes for them, and she delighted in the way that perfect pecs, perfect abs, strong quads and calves became exposed as she took off their shirts, jackets, pants, shorts, the works...and then by the time that their dicks came into view, Asagi was close to salivating.

Then, Asagi was soon squatting with the men forming a circle around her, the dark bluenette eagerly fellating them, sucking cock after cock after cock, five different flavors of man with every technique that she had mastered...be it forcefully or by choice anyhow.

She gathered spit in her mouth and then took a cock into it to lather the shaft and head in her saliva before bobbing her head back and forth upon the man's crotch, her hands grabbing him by the ass as she made him hump her face.

Another stud she serviced only the balls, a hand jerking the shaft while she sucked and licked his nuts, pressing her face straight against the sack, nuzzling and smothering herself with his heavy scent and taste.

A third, she peppered with kisses all over the shaft and then, she sucked only the head, lips firmly wrapped around it and tongue lashing at the sensitive head and then, she jerked him off with both hands and licked only the head, mouth open.

A fourth stud, she sucked him off with strong suction, her cheeks drawn inward as she bobbed her head back and forth on him, tongue poking out sometimes to give his nuts a lick each time she took him to the hilt.

And a fifth stud nearly bust nut then and there when Asagi took her massive mammaries and wrapped them around his dick, Asagi smothering his dick with her tits and moving them up and down and back and forth, completely engulfing that stud's penis in sheer _boob._

Then, Asagi cooed as she felt a stud press up against her from behind, a hand landing on her pubic mound and softly rubbing the smooth, flawless skin while his other hand moved further down to plunge three fingers into her aching, awaiting, hot pussy.

"Ooouuu...! Oh yes...yesss...yesright there!" Asagi moaned and let her stud in front use her tits as a cocksleeve, his hands grabbing her by the nipples and pinching and squeezing the nubs as he humped her boobs and then, she reached out with her hands to grab and starting jerking off two dicks on either side of her while the fourth stud cupped her chin and turned her head so he could hump her face, hand firmly on the back of her dark blue mane to keep her face pressed to his crotch.

"Asagi-chan, you're magnificent...you're so fucking wet...wow~" The stud behind Asagi pumped his finger in and out of her, sometimes caressing her labia with his index and ring fingers while he teased the glistening, dripping slit with the middle finger, making Asagi moan into her blowjob and jerk and thrust her hips to get his fingers to go back into her.

"These tits...your oppai, Asagi-chan...! They're divine...!" The stud engulfed in Asagi's softness moaned and grunted, his hips thrusting upwards into her cleavage, his cockhead bumping Asagi on the jaw each time.

"Her mouth is incredible, guys, you gotta try it...c'mon...gonna cum, Asagi-chan...! Take it, baby~!" The man in Asagi's mouth grunted and then groaned long and loud when he bust nut and held Asagi firmly planted to his crotch, his balls bouncing off her chin with the sheer force of the last face-fucking motion, and Asagi's beautiful forest-green eyes entranced him as she looked up at him while he fed her the first protein pick-up of the night.

Asagi moaned with delight as the rich, delicious semen flowed straight down her throat and into her hungry tummy, and then she got taken for a face-fucking train of three as her fifth stud kept fingering her while caressing her mound of Venus at the same time, his fingers pumping in and out of her fast and making absolutely wonderful "come hither" motions inside her pussy to touch her sweet spot repeatedly.

One man grabbed her by the sides of the head to shove his cock down her throat repeatedly, his ass muscles flexing as he did so before he stiffened completely and blew his wad, sending a voluminous spurt of cum right down Asagi's gullet.

Then, the dark bluenette was turned to the third stud and he too fucked her face frantically, sloppy, moaning long and loud with a shuddering sigh of relief and satisfaction as Asagi fondled his balls during his ejaculation in her mouth.

And last but not least, the man she had engulfed in her boobs held her tits in place as he pumped his hips one last time to bust nut and completely coat Asagi's cleavage, chin and lips with his spunk.

Asagi herself moaned and cooed, gave off a sweet cry of pleasure as the cum coated her upper torso as well as orgasm washed over her thanks to the stimulation given to her by the fifth man, who gave her a deep, passionate kiss after orgasm wore off, Asagi's head tilted and turned, her hand caressing his cheek while they smooched, with the woman moving her free hand to rub and massage her tits using the still-warm semen that splattered her there from the paizuri as a proverbial lotion.

"Mmmm...mmchu...the bed, the bed...you, fuck me first!" Asagi then moaned and commanded. The stud that fondled and fingered her to orgasm hadn't had the joy of her servicing him. He focused all his attention on her, so it was only fair.

In no time at all, Asagi lay on the big, comfy bed of gold-with-black sheets and red pillows, her legs draped over the hips of the fifth stud as he knelt between her legs, ready to take her in the classic, good-for-the-start, old reliable Missionary position, and Asagi smiled sweetly at her first partner of the night, nodding and moaned sweetly to encourage him.

"A-Asagi-chaaaan...ohhhh...!" He moaned as he slowly began to sheath himself inside her, his cock fitting in Asagi's pussy like a sword in its scabbard.

"A~Ahhh yeeesss...! Yes...yes, like that...ooohhh...yes, it's Ok, stay there, get used to meeee...ahhh~" Asagi moaned beautifully, the stud's hands caressing her upper thighs, both bare and clothed halves. He stood still just for a moment, to relish in the wet velvety heat and fleshy softness of Asagi.

The other four studs looked on, idly stroking themselves, some chuckling, one even going "D'awww" at this surprisingly romantic scene.

Then, their buddy began to move and grabbed Asagi by the waist and guided her to him as he began to pump his hips and make love to Asagi proper; Nice and leisurely, strong yet slow pumps that made Asagi moaned, grunt, sigh with pleasure, and particularly made her enormous breasts sway and jiggle.

Then, two men decided to join this coupling to make it a foursome; Asagi smiled and her eyes enchanted them as they approached and knelt on either side of her head, their cocks, coated in cum and saliva, standing at full attention for her, eager to be serviced by her again.

"Ufufu, juuuust~my hands, Ok?" Asagi chuckled and purred, with the men on either side of her giving pouty looks but nodding, knowing that it would do no good to blow all their loads into Asagi's throat right away. There was no rush, anyway, and their buddy taking Asagi Missionary was clearly fast approaching his limit. His thrusts were getting harder, stronger, his pelvis connecting with Asagi's with lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. She caressed a dick beside her while fondling the balls of the other, then switched to stroke the shaft with clockwise motions and the other cock with counter-clockwise motions, her hands warm, velvet-soft and wet and sticky with their pre-cum.

"A-Asagi-chan...! Asagi-chan...!" The man between her legs grunted, his voice strained, his hips nearly ablur as he pumped in and out of her.

"Ahh...ahh-AH~! Ahhh I can feel you...! Go ahead...go ahead, it's Ok...! Don't worry...don't worry and cum! Cum all you like!" Asagi smiled sweetly, white-hot pleasure beginning to course through her as she too approached her gaze, her smile and her words gave the man all the encouragement and reassurance he needed and his hips nearly became a blur of motion as he thrust fast and hard, his cockhead kissing the gate to Asagi's womb with each thrust...and then, he squeezed Asagi's waist and held her in place after one last savage thrust and they screamed in pleasure as he blew his load and spilled his warmth inside Asagi, her back arching as she screamed and her huge tits bouncing and jiggling with the sudden motion, which led the studs getting handys from Asagi to grab her heaving boobs, one grabbing the tit like an udder to try to squeeze milk out while the other squeezed her areola.

In no time at all, Asagi barely managed to regain her breath after that first scream before the odd man out tapped his buddy to urge him to move and then, that stud grabbed Asagi and pulled her right leg up and held it tight to his torso while he mounted her left leg and thrust into her semen-leaking pussy hard and fast.

"A~AHHH! Ahhh...right...after I came...! Ooohhh...!" Asagi moaned, gave a sweet cry at the initial impalement and then, one of the stud she was stroking felt hungry for her moans and thus, he leaned down to capture Asagi's open, moaning mouth in a kiss while his buddy moved to the side and grabbed her by the tits to latch his mouth to one of her hard nipples while he squeezed the other boob with both stud inside Asagi caressed her leg, sometimes even kissed her heel and ankle, squeezing her thick thigh and marveling at the muscles that ripped below the skin and cloth of her stockings.

He pumped his hips and thrust into Asagi, his dick touching a different spot at a different yet oh so pleasurable angle, her hot, wet pussy muscles gripping him and releasing, then welcoming him back in with each pump.

Then, his hips began to move faster, his thrust getting stronger and his cock seemed to get even bigger within her.

"Mmmchu...ahh...! Ahhh yes, yes, yes...you too...! Go ahead and cum! Cum for me! Cum with me!" Asagi managed to pull her lips away from the man in front of her and looked back at the stud taking her with a blushing face and eager smile, and he too grinned and reached for her hand, their fingers intertwining immediately upon contact, and he gave a quiet grunt while Asagi let off a beautiful, hard-on-inducing cry of bliss as he too spilled his essence inside her, his spunk blasting her in all the different, perfect vaginal spots and flooding her hot, wet feminine channel.

Then, once orgasm had worn off, Asagi licked her lips, giving a breathy moan as she shifted her body and sat on her hands and knees on the bed, her huge, thick, bubble-butt ass presented to her entourage.

"I...can still go on...go ahead...this~hole is Ok too! Go on, fuck me here too!" Asagi even wiggled her hips, reaching a hand back to grab an ass cheek and pull to the side to reveal the perfect, cute pucker between those cheeks.

This sent three men into action and Asagi screamed with bliss when one got below her so that she could ride him Cowgirl style, immediately thrusting hard and fast into her from below, and combined with that was the sudden, intruding anal penetration from another stud that took her Doggy style, and if that glorious double penetration wasn't enough, Asagi in no time found herself on the receiving end of a face-fucking as a stud stood above his buddy and fed Asagi his dong, his balls bouncing off her chin as he thrust his hips to hump her face.

The stud below Asagi grinned and he latched his lips onto a swinging tit, the sudden breast sucking sending Asagi's brain into a proverbial melt down induced by pleasure as she was used and abused and enjoyed like a living, breathing sex doll with all three of her holes plugged with shlong.

_Yes._ This was exactly what she needed. This was just what she wanted and needed...this, enjoying cock, indulging in her bi-curious itch on _her_ terms.

To take...as well as to give and receive.

"Asagi-chan...! Ahhh! Y-Your mouth...ohhhh!"

"Asagi-chan, oh fuck, babe, your pussy's so perfect!"

"Your ass is so fucking tight...! It's unreal, baby!"

Asagi indulged in her men's praise, let her ego be caressed and stroked. They praised her sexual performance and she returned the feeling in kind. She bobbed her head faster and harder to meet the man's thrusts into her mouth half-way. Her pussy and anal muscles clamped down on the cocks lodged inside her and thrusting in perfect sync.

"C-CUMMING!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMM!"

They chorused and sent a proverbial torrent of man-cream straight down Asagi's gullet, right up her backdoor and straight to her eager, still-hungry womb as the three men ejaculated, cocks pressed to the balls into Asagi's holes as they grunted and moaned throughout their respective orgasms.

Asagi moaned and whimpered when the men pulled out of her, the dark bluenette eagerly swallowing the last of the semen that splattered her mouth, humming with sheer delight. She then rested her cheek on the chest of the man below her, kissing his nipple.

"Haaaah...ahhh...more...more...! Give...gimme...more...!" Asagi nigh slurred. She was so high on pleasure and knew that her itch would be scratched, her hunger satisfied for a good while after what happened next.

The five men that she seduced and lured into her trap of pleasure looked at her wide-eyed, but only looked at each other and nodded.

They moved in on Asagi and she gave an exhausted smile as they maneuvered her into the final position of the night.

Two studs kindly helped Asagi get into position, assisting her to "take a seat" on the two cocks standing at full mast, harder than ever, just for her, as two studs sat with their legs partially draped over each other's, resting with their hands on the bed under them. They and Asagi moaned as the dark-bluenette was made to sit in their laps, cock going into her ass and pussy with no problem whatsoever, and then she reached out with both hands to immediately start jerking off two cocks on either side of her while a fifth moved in partially from the side, Asagi's torso turned slightly at a comfortable angle, for the fifth man to give himself a tittywank with Asagi's glorious chest.

It was sloppy, it was messy, it was glorious.

Asagi's hands had little to no real coordination. She was running on pure womanly instinct. She didn't even have to move her lower body because her man grabbed her by the hips and waist to guide the movements and bounces up and down upon their cocks in her holes down below.

Asagi let off a proverbial orchestra of pure pleasure as her every sense was overwhelmed, as she surrounded and filled with nothing but man. She felt so good...this session would keep her satisfied for a good while...and she was even considering leaving these gentlemen her phone number.

Asagi only hoped that her little sister was getting it just as good on her own "hunt".

Eventually, Asagi and her men knew that this glorious gangbang would end. They wanted it to last forever, but even a Taimanin like Asagi had a limit and that limit was fast approaching.

She moaned, she cooed, gave the most beautiful cries as cocks brushed against each other inside her, one poking at her womb while the other caressed her prostate with each impalement, and she squeezed and jerked off the two dicks on either side of her with urgency while the stud using her tits also picked up the pace, fucking her cleavage like it were a pussy.

"Yes...! Yes! Yes yes yessss! With me! CUM! CUMMING!" Asagi nearly growled towards the end before letting off the last scream of the night, her men letting off deep grunts and low moans as they all bust nut and blasted Asagi with their spunk in the face, the mouth, tits, chin, collarbone, womb and prostate.

Asagi felt so fucking good...that she passed out, and so did her studs.

Roughly an hour later, Asagi came to...and she found herself not alone. She was never alone. Her studs were there, one cradling her against him and gently caressing her.

"...gentlemen...who wants room service? My treat~" Asagi smiled and cooed, receiving handsome smiles in return.

Also, the tummies of the six people in the suite gave embarrassingly loud grumbles.

A short silence ensued before they all burst out . Asagi was going to to give them her phone number before they left...and next time, Asagi was going to share with Sakura.

**~The End~**

This friggin' thing. LOL This thing had been stuck in my head for months now...so friggin' long I suffered with not being able to write this down, oh God. LOL Thank you, YuriChan220 for simply being there, lookin' pretty, so I could write this out on the chat. :3

Not a lot much else to say here. This was just fun to write and a relief to finally get it out here in the wild. The sexy post-original OVA series escapades and misadventures of the Igawa sisters of love. LOL

What do ya'll think, folks? :3 Did you enjoy it? If so, let me know with an awesome little review, Ok fellas? I deserve it and this story deserves it and Asagi and her studs deserve niiiice reviews~! ;3

Again: Yuri-chan, thank you so much. :D

Seeya'll next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
